weird_and_wonderfull_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Solar System
There are more than 200 objects orbiting the Sun as we know of . Here is a list of a few of the objects. Sun Sun is simply just a chill guy and is friends with another star Pollux . Not much to say about him. Mercury Mercury likes to sometimes hid behind the sun and pop out so he can make jokes. Venus Venus is just the crazy sister , she likes to talk about weird nonsence and is thinking about making her own show. Earth Earth is the cool girl and acts like Leshawna from Total drama and very worried at times when black holes are mentioned. She has no idea that Mars has a crush on her. Mars Mars had feelings for Earth and is curious about everything (e.g Has a planet ever been sucked up by a black hole?) and he is scared of the paranormal. 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ 2015 TB¹⁴⁵(good) tries to control his evil personality but the evil personality has nothing evil so far. Ceres Ceres loves to make jokes and dosn't think them through. Jupiter Jupiter is sarcastic and mean and normally talks with the bigger planets. Saturn Saturn likes to make fun of Mars and Earth sometimes and likes to text a lot even though she has not been in many Texting Story videos on Neptunes channel. Chariklo Chariklo is jealous of Saturn mainly because Saturn has larger rings but it makes Chariklo unique because she is the only asteroid (So far) to have rings. Uranus Uranus is not bothered when people makes jokes about his name and sometimes is scared. Neptune Neptune is a chill guy and has so many questions to ask and is best friends with Orcus . Pluto Pluto had no idea that he was a dwarf until 13 Jan 2018 and wasn't realy bothered and is best friends with Uranus and Neptune and all the dwarf planets. Planet 9 Planet 9 is a new character to the solar system and her only friend so far is Neptune and not much more to say about her. Haumea Haumea is the only dwarf planet with rings and likes to make jokes about Jupiter and possibly has a crush on Makemake. Makemake Makemake is the cool one , he does not like Deedee and promised to fight him. Eris Eris is mistaken for a male when she is actually female and it annoys her everyday. Orcus Orcus is another addition to the solar system and is friends with Earth and Neptune. Quaoar Quaoar has nothing to talk about because he barley had any appearances. Deedee 2014 UZ224 has promised a fight with Makemake but like Quaoar , he barley had any appearances. Sedna Sedna , just like Venus , is a crazy lady. Planet 10 Planet 10 does not have many friends , he has been in the solar system for a long time and no one except Mars has seen him. Niburu Niburu is the evil one and wants to destroy the planets in the solar system but he has not yet been revealed or why he wants to kill. Varuna Varuna likes to tell everyone that she is so fabulous! Ixion Ixion is a Jupiter fan and is mistaken for a male. Vesta Vesta likes to pick on Rhea 2002 TC³⁰² 2002 TC³⁰² is very shy and has no one to talk to and wishes that he has a moon. 2007 OR¹⁰ 2007 OR10 and Makemake have a cool contest to see who is the coolest dwarf planet. But we all know that Sedna is the coolest dwarf planet.... No pun intended. Salacia Salacia is into pokemon but he is bored , even if he is talking about pokemon. Huya Huya has nothing going on in his mind so he does meditation to pass the time. Category:Solar System